


[Podfic] red, red, gold

by ironyman, pprfaith



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Audio Format: MP3, Backstory, F/M, Genderswap, M/M, PTSD, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Self-Destructive Behavior, Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:00:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironyman/pseuds/ironyman, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her name is Tasha Stark, and you won't break her. Podfic of pprfaith's work, by ironyman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] red, red, gold

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [red, red, gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/369098) by [pprfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith). 



> A podfic of pprfaith's gorgeous work, by ironyman.  
> ...Okay, yeah, I know there's already a podfic. I did not know this when I recorded it! I don't mean any offence at all to the original podficcer, who did a lovely job that I would link to if I could find it. All I mean is respect for pprfaith's work :)

red, red, gold, a podfic; duration 22:43.

In [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/acozl5cqq8flezr/red%2C%20red%2C%20gold%20mp3.mp3) format.


End file.
